Joker dreams
by Fire Dragon Slayer Zim
Summary: Ever since joker was born. He thought he will never get a girlfriend and be single for the rest of his life. Until he was reinstated back in the alliance. What love story will he uncover. JokerxHarem
1. Joker Flight

Flight lieutenant Jeff 'joker' moreau was flying the Normandy SR-2. After his reinstatement back in the alliance navy and saving his friend/commander Alexis Shepard in the ship yard on earth. He wanted to get his old girl out of the system before this becomes the second Normandy to be destroyed by the reaper.

As he was flying Shepard was watching by sitting in the side co-pilot chair. He flew through the debris and firing the Normandy's cannon to clear a path to the sol mass relay (If you don't buy the ship upgrades from mass effect 2). "Kinetic barrier at 20%" said the ship VI Edi. Shepard and some of the crew were starting to worry. Can he get of the system before barrier goes down "Rerouting to non- critical power? Crew this going to hurt." As he is flying he turns 10 degree to the right so the engine doesn't colloid with some the debris. As he firing the cannon at the incoming reaper fighter. The mass relay ocean blue connection line link with the Normandy's FTL drive. As all four of the engine came close together for a mass relay jump. All you hear boom as the blue light trace over the relay.

Everyone on the ship was shocked that joker. Their own Flight Lieutenant just dodges a reaper and took out their fighter squadron. "….Joker…." Shepard and liara, Samantha, and the two guards at the door were all in shock. They snap out of it when he move from chair and walk down the CIC. "EDI take the helm real quick im going to the bathroom real fast." He just unlock something deep down within the girl that he thought he would never get.


	2. Love?

As Joker passed through the CIC deck, he overheard some of the crews' women talking about the escape he had made with the Normandy. The pilot sighed heavily. Just because they were talking about him didn't mean that it meant anything to him. After all, girls had only ever dated him out of pity. After a quick restroom break, he was almost immediately stopped by some of the crew. One of them was a female reserve pilot who often took over from Jeff when his shift is over.  
"Hey! Umm, aren't you Flight Lieutenant Moreau?" she asked shyly.  
"Umm, yes but people call me Joker." he replied nervously. Before the reserve pilot had a chance to continue the conversation, Liara approached and promptly hugged Joker. The alien did so tightly but carefully not to break his bones. Now Joker was confused. He knew that everyone was just his friend back on the SR-1, but now maybe things were different.

The Normandy pilot was headed to speak with Anderson in the comms room, when one of the two war room guard ladies, Private Bethany Westmoreland, said "Nice flying Joker!" with a wink. What could the wink have meant? The pilot was confused enough when he 'bumped' into Shepard, just past the security checkpoint. In fact, she had bumped straight into him. Literally. And he stood his ground.  
"Hey, Joker." the Commander began as her normal self. "Can you dock us at the Citadel?" The Normandy pilot stood at attention and saluted his Commander. "Aye, aye ma'am." Then she smiled. Albeit not a normal smile. An inviting, strangely... seductive smile.  
"And meet me in my cabin when you've plotted the course." She whispered into Joker's ear. It left him shocked.


	3. Auther Note

_**Hello people that had follow this story**_

_**I have been busy and starting to get active again. But I need more ideas. Plus I have no reviews. Like come on guys. If you like the story review or don't like suggest and idea. Because if I have no review then I don't know what to give to you my views. So R&amp;R pl zim accepting flames too**_

_**Fire Dragon Slayer Zim Signing off **_

…_**for now…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

Joker was left in shock. Did his commander invite him to her cabin?

After plotting citadel course and letting EDI take the helm again. He walked past some of the female crew member. He saw the look they gave him. They seductively look at him, lust at him, even admired him. He quickens his pace to the elevator. He was shaking, shock, confused. He doesn't know want to do now. He always thought girls won't look at him due to his disease. Yet the look he keeps on getting though the day. '**Is this a dream? Are they now starting to look at me? And just when my day keeps getting wired.'** He was brought out of his thought when the elevator ding, meaning he was on the first level. His commander quarters. He wobble up to the door, and just when he was about to knock. It swinish open and he fell into his commander strong yet caring arms.

"Glad you could make it FL" She whispers into his ear. She help him stand up and guild him down the step to the bed. The only light in the room was the fish tank giving off a romantic ocean blue color "Co-co-commander…wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked, blushing from the contact he got from her. She is pushing on the bed, saddling his lap. Carefully not to break his bone, she then started to nip, kiss, even lick his neck. "Why? I wanted to reward you from the awesome flying earlier. I know your history joker. I feel sorry and about to cry when I read your service record and history. Those slutty bitches are going to regret not looking at you…even giving you a change. I'm about to show what _**REAL **_love is my daring cute flight lieutenant" And with that. She have him a passionate kiss

After 5 minutes kissing. "Shepard….you know that was my first kiss right." She stops. Liara was watching from the door and with eyes wide open. " In 25 years…THAT was your first kiss." She said sadly. She hugs with care. He never felt love from another person. While doing this. Joker looks down at the sheet. Ashamed that was his first kiss in 25 years.

"Attention crew, flight lieutenant moreau also joker hasn't had his first kiss. Sad I know. But to help him feel loved and thank you for getting the people on earth out of the system. I would like to hold a contest for joker heart. Standby till next announcement. That is all.

I lost all the color in my face. The whole female crew of the Normandy knows now. Will they try and kiss/make out with him or…..make him there helmsmen


	5. AN: The Dragon Return

**MY ****READER!**

**I have return. sorry for not posting in like forever. I have been busy with high school PSAT. Family. and the hospital. So yeah, i have return and plan on continue my other story. "Joker Dreams" and Tsukune the Dragon Slayer will be revise. Need to get re-sync with Rosario vampire and mass effect. I would like suggestion and idea. Plan on re-writing from begging on tsukune the dragon slayer and mass effect need some idea for the next chapter on joker dream.**

**Flying off,**

_**Fire Dragon Slayer Zim**_


End file.
